Regrets
by amiwritingyet
Summary: "You're still so noisy despite the fact that you're dying, shitty glasses." But no response came. They say souls stay behind when they regret something. A LeviHan oneshot where reincarnated Hanji meets Levi's Ghost.


After running for quite sometime, the little girl bent down and held her knees, trying to catch her breath. She took her glasses off and wiped the lens with the edge of her shirt. Once she had put them back on the first thing she sees, was his face.

"Are you lost?" A man with black hair and deep eyes asked.

They were in the middle of giant trees and all that surrounded them was deafening silence. The little girl gulped and nodded, almost in the brink of tears. The man sighed and held the little girl's hand, leading her away. They seemed to walk an endless path but never got tired. There was something about the forest that made it looked so beautiful and frightening at the same time.

"What are you doing here, Hanji?"

"How did you know my name, mister?" His grip on the child's hand grew stronger.

"I met you once."

"Really? Who are you then? How come I don't remember? What's your name?" Hanji looked up at the man as questions continuously escaped her mouth.

"I'm a ghost." He said, emotionlessly. Silence followed with only the sound of their footsteps.

"Where do ghosts come from?"

"Do I really have to answer all your questions, shitty-" He stopped walking let go of the little hand he was holding, sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Ghosts come from regrets. When a person dies with regrets, his soul will stay until the worries in his heart fades." She thought for a moment.

"...theeeeen..." Hanji said purposely prolonging the word. "What is it that you regret?"

He looked at her eyes for a moment. Admiring the curiosity in them. Why did she have to ask? In front on them played a small scene. It was like watching a play from their point of view.

_The sun was shining, the birds were chirping but two bodies lay dying. Two bodies were flat on the grass, not moving. They lay side by side a few meters apart, only looking at the sky. The vibrant color of the blood on their clothes made the green of the grass standout. _

_"Well, this is a shitty way to die. No one will ever find us here." The shorter of the two bodies exclaimed. _

_"You can't move, huh Levi? I can't either." The voice came from a much taller girl, she wore goggles which got tangled in her brown hair. _

_"I want to at least make one last experiment before I die." _

_"You're already dying and this is what you want to spend your last breath on?" Levi slowly turned his head to look at Hanji. She ignored his remark and continued anyway. _

_"You know, I wonder if we were fated to be together. I mean we are pretty much dying together." She laughed a small laugh that slowly died out. She carefully raised her arm and stared at it, covering the light that passed through the leaves of the trees. _

_"If in our next lives we meet each other again then we must be fated but if we don't.. I guess this is the last time I get to talk to you." She smiled as she balled her hand up to a fist. _

_"Only then can I say we were meant for each other but until then you should know that I've always loved you." The last words came in a whisper but Levi heard it clearly. _

_"You're still so noisy despite the fact that you're dying, shitty glasses." But no response came._

"I regretted not being able to protect her. Though I regret not telling her my feelings even more." The ghost knelt down in front of little Hanji.

"You're not exactly my Hanji but maybe in our next lives you will be. It may take a few more years before we get the answer to your experiment but at least now I can move on." Levi hugged her but as he grew translucent his arms just passed through her.

He slowly disappeared like the leaves floating in the air. But Hanji heard the wind whisper "I love you."

"She's awake! she's awake!" Everyone was yelling in the room.

"Oh my God! My baby!" A girl with long brown curly haired tightly hugged Hanji while sobbing.

Little Hanji sat on the hospital bed. "You're back... You're finally back."

"A man woke me up, mommy. Levi saved me."

He got to tell her how he felt. He got to save her. He finally can move on. Now all he needs to do is meet her again in his next life and maybe this time it won't end so badly.

* * *

I know it's a little confusing, I'm sorry! I don't write much fanfics and this is only my second one. Creative criticism is very much appreciated :D

Just a quick summary if you didn't get the story: The Hanji and Levi we know died but Levi turned into a ghost instead of being reincarnated because he had regrets which is not being able to save Hanji and for not telling her how he felt. So, Hanji was reincarnated but she got into a comatose at a young age and while she was asleep she saw the ghost of Levi who explained everything to her. Levi was able to tell her how he felt and then Hanji woke up after that. She claims that Levi woke her up that's why his regrets disappeared and he was able to move on.

HOPE YOU LIKE IT


End file.
